


ShiroMatt Week

by katiepidgeywidgey (miichandes)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miichandes/pseuds/katiepidgeywidgey
Summary: Seven Days of the shit that is Shatt (Shiro x Matt)





	1. Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Day One of ShiroMatt Week! This is a companion piece to an original song by me by the same name.  
> Check it out here! (or Youtube "Catharsis Mii Angeles" and it should pop up!) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hrfpwmet4pk  
> Any mistakes here were made due to this being a last minute thing!

Matt was tired of this. His father would die here, and so would he, someday. He knew he would never get out, so he didn’t want to try anymore. There was no point. 

When Matt would sleep, he would dream of that day in the Gladiator ring. The day when his friend had selflessly sacrificed himself in order to save Matt. The day where Matt noticed how much he depended on Shiro. The day when Matt realized how much he cared for and loved Shiro. The day they were separated, and Matt became the shell he is today. 

Matt would cry in his sleep, tears falling from his eyes. Not only because he missed Shiro, but because his heart would begin to hurt. He felt guilty. If Shiro was dead, it was Matt’s fault. 

The guilt got so bad that sometimes, he would see shadows in the corner of his eye. Shiro, he was there, yet he wasn’t. But Matt could feel him watching. He was there, so close. But Matt couldn’t touch him. Matt just wanted to forget, but he couldn’t. 

Days, weeks, months passed. The Galra grew restless. The prisoners were worked down to the bone. Matt moreso, as he was one of the most physically fit in his group. When they were finished for the day, Matt stumbled into his bed, in full uniform, and sped off the dreamland. 

The shadow was there. Except, it spoke. Matt heart grew tight at Shiro’s voice. 

“Why won’t he wake up, Coran?” 

“Shiro, he needs rest. C’mon, let’s go get you something to eat,” Katie said.

Wait. Katie? Oh please don’t bring Katie into this, his heart also yearned for his younger sister. Matt groaned in protest. 

He heard footsteps heading toward him. 

“Matt?” he heard his father say. He moaned in reply. 

“Is it time to work already? I just went to sleep,” he said to his dad. Matt wanted to keep dreaming of Shiro and Katie. He moved the blanket closer to his neck. 

Blanket? Since when did he have a blanket? He sat up and blinked. The room he was in was bright, but blurry. But it was bright, which meant…he was free. 

There was a moment of silence before Matt burst out into tears, sobbing loudly. He cried because he was happy, because he was relieved his father and he were safe, because he could go out and find Shiro and be happy again. He was free. 

Strong arms wrapped Matt into their embrace and Matt froze. Who..? He blinked at the body sitting in the bed with him and his breath caught. 

“Shiro?”

“It’s okay Matt. You’re safe. You’re out and they’ll never get you again,” Shiro whispered in his ear. Matt began to cry once again, and everyone in the room left the two alone in that private moment. 

Looking back, Matt would deny clinging to Shiro and blabbing things like “Shiro, please don’t leave me.” or “Shiro, I love you.” 

But, as he and Shiro were sitting at the edge of the that weird castle-ship thingy, looking out a distant sun, Matt couldn’t deny it anymore. He looked at the man next to him, strong and beautiful. One of saviors of the universe, Matt could no longer deny anything. 

This sweet release, the feeling of being next to his love. Being able to kiss him on the cheek, and hold his hand. 

Matt could never get tired of this.


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro watches his lover during a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2! Again, this goes along with the song on my channel! Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dc5xqCzMfdQ (Searching Sleep Mii Angeles also works!) Enjoy this short little thing

Shiro sighed as he ran his fingers through Matt’s hair. The boy was whimpering in his sleep, again. His heart broke as Matt began to thrash back and forth, fighting off an invisible enemy.

“Matt...Come on, love, wake up,” he attempted to rouse Matt, but to no avail. Shiro watched in sadness as Matt began to breathe heavily.

Shiro knew Matt could get over his nightmares; he was strong enough. But the thing was… he didn’t want to talk about them. He kept everything inside and did not want to share his experiences.

“Shiro, don’t you always say: ‘Patience yields focus,’?” he would argue. Shiro wanted to tell him that isn’t exactly how it worked, but kept shut in silent support for his boyfriend.

But this was getting out of hand. Matt would always be distracted during the day, as if his nightmares had snuck in his daydreams. Usually someone would have to call Matt several times, and even that didn’t always work.

Finally, Matt calmed down and Shiro laid down next to him, shifting the smaller boy so he could cradle him in his arms. Matt seeked Shiro's warmth, and cuddled into Shiro’s chest.

Shiro gave a small smile. Even if he couldn’t get his love to talk about his nightmares, there was one thing he could do. Comfort him when he did.

“Sleep tight, love.”


	3. Trance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is dancing, and Shiro is mystified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3! Sorry this is a day late, but better late than never, right?   
> As always, here's the link to the song!   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XRThFnbdv64  
> (You can also search Trance Mii Angeles)

“He’s a good dancer, isn’t he?” Pidge asked as she slid next to Shiro, who was watching a figure down at the beach, dancing to an unheard beat. 

“Yea….” Matt wasn’t a good dancer. He was just...perfect. The way his body moved, how he was concentrated on every move, how the sweat glistened on his forehead. Perfect. 

“It started when he wanted to go out into space. He had to do something to keep himself physically fit. His health wasn’t always this good,” that was news to Shiro. “ Sports never appealed to him, and so when someone offered a place in the dance class, Matt took it. It was unexpected really. But it did help him be more confident, and healthy, so we all welcomed it with open arms.” Shiro heard Lance call Pidge. “I’m gonna check on them.” 

Pidge left, and Shiro mulled over the new information he learned. He never knew that Matt could dance. But, now that he did know, Shiro wanted to see more. He couldn’t get enough of those fluid movements. Those graceful twists and turns. The colorful swirling of his clothes. His hands moved through the air in front of him in graceful patterns. 

“You should learn how to dance. It would be a good way to impress Matt,” Pidge said, startling Shiro. He stared at Pidge as if she was crazy. But then, looking back at Matt, who was so beautiful there dancing, he looked back at the young girl. 

“How do I sign up?”


	4. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Matt take a drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY LATE OMG SORRY   
> but as i always do, here's the song!   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Et_wNbdLJuk (Typing Mii Angeles Drive will also work)  
> Enjoy!

“I hate the sun,” Matt pouted as he and Shiro drove past the endless fields of flowers. He sniffled, “Plus all this pollen is giving me allergies.” 

“But it’s such nice weather!” Shiro exclaimed, laughing. When Matt shrugged, Shiro gave him a skeptical glance. “Okay, Mr.Anti-Sun, what’s good weather then?” 

Matt leaned back in his seat. “Good weather?...It’s when it’s raining. Or snowing. Either works.” he answered. 

“Rain? You can’t do anything when it’s raining?!” 

Matt shook his head, “Yes, you can. When it’s raining, I love walking around, listening to the rain fall in my umbrella. Or I love sitting near the window and looking at all the drops before they hit the ground. And if it’s snowing, I love the white of it all. The cold all around you makes you appreciate warmth more. Plus, my mom makes the best hot chocolate when it’s cold. You have to try some when we visit again.” 

Shiro stayed silent, staring at the road ahead of them. 

“Shiro?” Matt asked worriedly. 

“You can choose where we go next..” Shiro said. Matt looked at the taller man in surprise. Then he smiled and gave a laugh. 

“Sure, Shiro.” 

“But I still like the sun.” 

“Sure you do. Keep driving, Champ.”


	5. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's gone and his family reminisces his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I really liked this one. Maybe in the future I might continue as a separate fic?  
> Here's the Lullaby: https://youtu.be/lcC_zP8JSSw

“Papa?” the young girl's appearance startled Matt, but he recovered quickly as he welcomed her into his arms.

 

“What’s that?” he asked, as she showed her father a notebook. His heart skipped a beat.

 

It was Shiro’s.

 

“Wh-where’d you get this, sweetie?”

 

She looked up at him, with such innocent eyes that Matt couldn’t blame her for going into Shiro’s room.

 

“This was Daddy’s right? Look, my name is here, and so is Adrien’s!” she exclaimed, giggling in excitement that she could finally read her own name.

 

Matt smiled in nostalgia, “Yea, this was something he made when you and Adrien couldn’t fall asleep at night.”

 

“The Lullaby?!” she squealed, humming the familiar tune. She paused and looked at her father, “Daddy?”

 

“Yea, sweetheart?”

 

“...You can play piano right?” Matt sighed, he knew where this was going.

 

“Want me to play it?” Adrienne gave her father a piece of his greatest weakness- her puppy dog eyes.

 

“Please?”

 

“...Go get your brother and meet me in your Papa’s office.” Adrienne squealed and ran off, dropping the notebook. Matt picked it up and began to walk down the fall to his husband’s old room. Entering, the smell of dust attacked his nostrils, but he ignored the urge to sneeze as he walked toward the piano in the corner. He heard footsteps behind him and saw the twins enter the room.

 

Adrien and Adrienne, the two lights of his world. The older, Adrien, who was calm and collected. Always had his head in a book, that one. And the younger, Adrienne, who was the little sunshine of the family. Bubbly, innocent, and just lovely. Both reminded him of Shiro so much that it hurt when Shiro wasn’t here.

 

Matt sat down at the piano and gave the twins a smile before beginning to play. His fingers were nimble as they played key by key, and as the melody grew, Matt got lost in the memories of his husband.

 

They had been so happy. The couple and their adoptive children were perfect. Until Shiro left.

 

Matt kept playing, not noticing his children fall asleep naturally due to hearing the old-time lullaby. When he finished the last note, he was fighting tears. Walking over to his children, he ran his fingers through Adrien’s hair, inadvertently waking the boy.

 

“Papa?” Matt’s heart clenched when he heard his eldest call for his other father.

 

“Come on, kiddo, let’s get you and your sister to bed. The three-year old boy walked alongside his dad as the man carried his sister to her room. Matt laid the little girl down and tucked her in, kissing her forehead. Adrien waited for his dad in his bed.

 

“Night Adrien,” Matt said as he kissed the younger boy on the cheek.

 

“Papa?”

 

“Yea?”

 

“I’m gonna become a pilot. I’m gonna go out and find Daddy. He’s still out there. I know it,” the little boy said. Even as he was falling asleep, the boy was still firm in his words and Matt could see the imprint of Shiro on Adrien.

 

“I know you will kiddo. I know you will.” Matt kissed the boy again and walked out, heading back into what once as his and Shiro’s room. He laid down in the darkness and burst out into tears. He wanted Shiro back. He needed Shiro back. He felt so incomplete without the other man.

 

In the other room, a body crept out of their bed, walking to window to look at the full moon.

 

“I promise, Dad. I’ll find you. For Papa and Adrienne...I’ll bring you home.”

 

 

(an: I like to think this story ends kinda like The Force Awakens ends. With Adrien, who now pilots the Black Lion when he’s older, just finds Shiro lost in another galaxy)


	6. Don't Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro helps Matt heal his scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMM I dun screwed up and I guess nothing was published when I needed it to be RIP  
> Here's the link to the song! It's my favorite of all 7 days <3   
> https://youtu.be/inK534eSaQU

Shiro sat next to the hospital bed, holding the hand of the boy laying down. Matt was asleep, and had been since they had captured him on the Galra ship.

 

Captured...not saved. Tears stung in Shiro’s eyes when he remembered the torture he went through by the hands of his once friend. 

 

“What’s wrong Shiro? Can’t fight? I expected So. Much. More. From you,” Matt kicked Shiro in the stomach hard multiple times. Damn, that would bruise. 

 

They had captured Shiro during a recon mission. They had tortured him, whipping him almost to the point of death. But that never hurt. Not until this moment.

 

He looked up to see Matt, smirking in victory. 

 

“Thought you were the so-called ‘Champion,’ a Defender of the Universe. Now I see that all that was a lie, and all we have is a little coward,” the other boy said. The Galra soldiers around them laughed as Matt continued to beat Shiro. His eyes glowed Galra yellow and he was wearing the armor of a commander. “Vrepit Sa!” the boy yelled as the crowd cheered louder.

 

He couldn’t fight back. He would do his best to dodge Matt’s attacks, but he never fought back. Shiro could not fight his once friend and his fellow Paladin’s brother. 

 

Then everything happened at once. Explosions. Lance and Hunk carrying him out, Keith and Pidge taking down Matt and taking him with them. Back at the ship, they had discovered hallucinogens in Matt’s bloodstream, a sign that the Galra had toyed with his mind. They managed to take the poison out, but now Matt wouldn’t wake. 

 

Shiro wanted to forgive him. He wanted to forget that Matt had almost beat him to death, but when he looked at the other boy, all he saw was the yellow in his eyes. Looking at the boy now, it was almost impossible to believe that Matt could do such a thing. But the several days Shiro had spent in a Cryopod, his bruises healing and the cuts from the whip turning into scars, were evidence that some people weren’t that they seemed. 

 

He was so lost in these conflicting thoughts, he didn’t feel the hand he held move. Matt blinked and when he saw who was with him, he whispered in disbelief. 

 

“Shiro?” he whispered. Shiro, startled, took his hand from where it was and backed away. His eyes grew in fear and Matt became confused. 

 

“Shiro? What’s wrong? Why do you look so-” Matt began before another voice interrupted him. 

 

“Matt. You’re awake!” Pidge ran in and ran to her brother, hugging him with tears falling from her eyes. 

 

“Katie?!” Matt exclaimed, “How?” 

 

“Matt, where’s Dad?” Pidge asked. Matt got startled by the sudden question before his eyes glossed over. He suddenly pushed Katie off him and began to breathe heavily. Pidge and Shiro looked at him in concern. 

 

“Matt?” Shiro began, walking over to the hyperventilating boy. He looked up to Shiro and began to shake his head. 

 

“Nonononono. Don’t come near me! I’m a murderer! I killed Dad and I almost killed Shiro,” he began to breathe even heavier, beginning to sob. Shiro’s heart broke at the other’s tears. He was afraid of this broken person? 

 

Shiro walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed, cradling Matt in his arms. He struggled, but Shiro kept a strong grip. 

 

“Shh, Matt. It’s okay. Shh, everything will be okay. Shhh,” he soothed. Matt eventually stopped struggling and laid his head on Shiro’s chest, crying. Shiro caught Pidge’s eye. She mouthed ‘Take care of him,’ and left when Shiro gave a firm nod. 

 

He rearranged the boy on the bed, laying him down. As he was getting off the bed, Matt held his hand and whispered, “Don’t let go.” Shiro smiled and laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around Matt, and kissing him on the head. 

He’d help Matt heal his scars,and he would ignore that Matt was the one that give him the ones he was healing from.


	7. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro spends a Christmas alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaanddd that's it! Seven days of Drabble and Seven days of original songs made by your's truly!  
> Here it is: https://youtu.be/CEkq5NwjoXs

It was cold. Snow was falling and Shiro was in love with the falling flakes that hit his nose and made him shiver. 

He was also in love with his best friend, Matt. 

Shiro trudged along as the snow grew heavy and he couldn’t walk around anymore. Entering his home, he savored the warmth it brought. His phone rang, startling Shiro. 

“Shiro!” Matt exclaimed. “Merry Christmas!” Shiro gave a chuckle at his best friend’s exuberance.

“Merry Christmas, Matt,” he replied. 

“You should’ve come home and spent Christmas with us, Shiro!” Katie, Matt’s younger sister yelled into the phone. 

“It’s fine Katie, I needed some time to think,” Shiro said. 

“Ooooh, about what?” Matt teased, “Asking that person you’re always thinking about out on a date?” Shiro faced turned red. 

“No! I just...Sheesh Matt, mind your own business,” he could feel Matt smirking from across the phone.

“Anyway, Shiro. I just called to say: Thank you. You’re such an awesome friend, and I couldn’t ask for a better one than you,” Matt said gratefully. 

The only words Shiro heard were “friend,” but he responded with “Hey, it’s no problem. That’s what best friends are for, right?” His heart clenched saying that. 

“Right. See you later, Shiro. Mom wants to eat. Merry Christmas!” and with that, Matt hung up. 

Shiro sat down on his recliner, sighing. Merry Christmas indeed, Matt.


End file.
